


Ten Times That Aknamkanon Has Called His Brother and The One Time Aknadin Called Him

by WavesOver



Series: TransParent AU [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Princess Tutu, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, M/M, Mentioned Anthy, Mytho mention, everything is chronical except for the last piece which is between three and four, i wrote this all in one day, implied/referenced Atem/Yugi, mentioned Akio, mentioned Queen Serenity, mentioned Seth, mentioned Usagi, mentioned atem, mentioned death, this is all in Aknadin's perspective, trans characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Aknamkanon often calls his brother, telling him things that he feels are ground-breaking. Aknadin has only called him once.





	Ten Times That Aknamkanon Has Called His Brother and The One Time Aknadin Called Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little piece for a series that I have. You can easily read this as a stand alone. This is just a look into their relationship in this AU. There is nothing that is revealed here that affects the plot of the story. Hope you enjoy.

“Brother, Brother, I just got married to the most amazing woman in the world.”

Aknadin was surprised that his brother was calling him. As Aknamkanon rambled on about how amazing his wedding, how lovely his bride was, and other such nonsense he can’t help but wonder why he even called him. His brother was disowned for his relationship with a foreigner. Sure, their grandfather also married a foreigner, but at least their Indian grandmother was Muslim. His brother, who **still** found more to say about his wedding, had not only left his family to be with a foreigner, but he had to be with a woman who had more in common with ice than with any human being that he had ever seen. He could still see her cold grey eyes in his nightmares.

“Why?” He thought.

“Hum?”

Crap, did he say that out loud! But somehow his heart took control of his mouth.

“Why did you call me?”

“… Because we’re family!”

Aknadin was shocked at his brother’s answer. His heart took control again as he heard his own voice say, “Thank you. I’m glad to here that you are well.”

“And I as well. And may good thing go your way”

The call ended.

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother, Brother, I’m a father, Brother!”

So, it wasn’t just some one-time deal.

“…So, what is the name of the child?”

“His name is Dios, and he’s such a cute little boy. And Serenity is doing well too. And he’s so smart, too. Why just this morning he”

He heard Aknamkanon ramble on for what felt like hours talking about his precious son, how amazing he, and how proud he was about his son shitting himself. It always amazing him that Aknamkanon can find new ways to talk about his love for family. Not that he showed it when he left with that white-haired bitch. But…

“Do you want me to tell the others?”

“If you want to. It’s fine either way.”

That comment was actually… cold. For Aknamkanon’s standards anyway.

“I’ll tell them that you called… and about your son as well. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye. And may good thing go your way”

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother, Brother, we have a breathtaking little girl. I’m sorry that I didn’t call right away, we moved into a lovely villa in Austria as soon as sweet Anthy was born. Oh, that her name, Anthy. Anyway, she looks so much like great-grandma Ojala from her skin tone to her black, curly hair. But her eyes, they look exactly like grandma’s, such a stunning color. I’m glad that she and Dios both have inherited such captivating eyes from grandma. Oh, you probably didn’t know that his eyes were green until now, did you? Well, apparently green eyes don’t start out as green. His eyes were grey for the first few months before the hue changed to their gorgeous green color. Not than he looked bad beforehand, mind you.”

A few months ago, he would have considered his brothers words as the chattering of a madman. But since Amna, his wife, had brought Seth into the world, he found himself staring into his son’s eyes and think words that sounded like the drivel he’s hearing right now. He knows that those words reflect a man in love with his wife and in awe of his child. He would do _anything_ for them, for this emotion that fills him with joy and hope.

“Actually, is it alright if I tell you a bit about my son?”

“You have a son? Do you have a lovely lady that comes with him?”

“Yes. Her name is Amna.”

He spent at least an hour talking about his wife, their boy, and all the things that he wants to do for them, all the things that he wishes would happen for Seth, his worries over not being a good husband to Amna. All dreams and his fear, told over the phone. And his brother listened. The only time he spoke in that time was to get him into the specifics about what he had said previously.

“Thank you, for calling, for listening,” _for not judging._

“Of course. And may good thing go your way, you and yours.”

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother, Brother, my marvelous wife and I had twin! Twins! And they’re both so precious! They were born a whole month earlier than either of their siblings! The first one out came out in such a creamy peach color, Serenity insisted on naming her after herself, and who could blame her! And the second comer, she’s so adorable!  Why she looks just like cousin Jaiyana when she was that age! Serenity and I had several names and I really think that Aroura was a beautiful name, and it suits her so well. And the names even complement each other, Serenity, for the lake on the moon, and Aroura, for the natural phenomenon that occurs from solar wind. And they reflect their names perfectly.”

Another birth, another ramble. These explanations tend to turn into white noise after a while.  He was still getting use to the language here. He knew how to speak English but he didn’t really feel safe there, and Seth, he took to Austria like a duck to water. He even finds that when they go shopping for groceries, Seth is the one who is helping him find what they need for their meals. But he doesn’t want Seth being held back by him. He wants his son to enjoy life in this land. He wants his son to grow and do great things in this world.

He still teaches Seth the Koran like he and Aknamkanon were when they were his age. But the mosque that they go to now has a different interpretation of the same text, bringing things into a different perspective. They offer classes there where immigrants like him can learn German, or Austrian as it is called by the locals. He works hard at the job he has now, working to pay for the place that he has with his Seth. He knows that the man prattling along would not hesitate in helping pay for any expenses he had. He doesn’t want him to do so. At least not for him.

He won’t hesitate to ask his brother and statue that his brother calls a wife to put Seth in the best schools, to travel where ever his heart desires, anything his son wants. But he does not want his son to be spoiled, like Dios is growing to be. He wants Seth to reach for the stars but to also help those who have fallen.

“Din?”

“Yes?”

“It seems that you were day dreaming for a moment there. Maybe we should end this for the time being.”

“… Perhaps. Good day.”

 “Good day, and may good thing go your way.”

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Aknadin. I’m scared. Anthy… she got hit by a car.”

He was utterly taken back by this news.

“… What happened?”

“We were walking through the city. She spotted a young child on the road. She saw a car going toward the babe. She picked up the child. She got hit shielding the little thing. She’s in surgery right now. I’m scared she won’t make it. She… she was so _heroic_ and.. and .. and there was some much blood. I.. I.. I.. don’t know if she’s going to make it.”

His brother was breaking down. His older brother, his rock, the one who helped him in his darkest moments was sobbing over the line, terrified that his daughter was going to die at such a young age. Seth is only three months younger than Anthy. He knows that he would be devastated if anything like that happen to him.

“I’m here. I’m here. Calm down. Whatever happens, I’m here.”

He continued to comfort his brother until his phone lost power. He should have never accepted this stupid phone from that bitch. He went onto the land line that he had in the house to continue the conversation. The bills that he got from that call were work it.

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother, Brother, my superb wife and I have another son!”

Well, it seems that the bitch has a high fertility rate at least.

“what’s his name?”

“His name is Siegfried. I admit it’s rather… European but he looks _just_ like a fluffy little marshmallow.”

In other words, the boy has his bitch-in-law’s skin and hair color. Hopefully, the boy will take after his father in the personality department. It seemed to happen to the lighter-skinned twin. He heard his brother ramble some more about his youngest son. It seemed that unlike the rest of his siblings, the babe had reasonable brown eyes, which his brother compared to varnished cedar sometime during his rant. It was late as is and he’s supervising the school trip that Seth’s class is having.

“Thank you for telling me all this, but I need to wake-up early for Seth’s trip tomorrow. Good night.”

“Yes, well, good night to you too. And may good thing go your way.”

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Oh, Brother, it’s horrible, Brother, my dear sweet Moonlight is leaving us!”

He was talking about the blond one. She was the mirror image of her mother… if you took all the warmth that his frigid sister-in-law lacked and concentrated it into a stereotypical blond body. She benefited greatly from having Aknamkanon as a father.

He heard his brother as he talked on and on about how she was going away as an exchange student to Tokyo, how he was going to miss seeing her, how horrid it would be for him to not see his little girl every day.

“Are you going to stop her?”

“No! Of course not! She sounds so _excited_ to see everything there. To taste the food there. She even talking to a girl that is going to be in her classes there. I’m so proud that she’s going off into the world, exploring new places, being independent. I’m just sad that I won’t be there to see her grow into a lovely young lady.”

“You can still visit her any time you want. You have the money to do so.”

“… You’re right. Thank you for listening to me vent. And may good thing go your way.”

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother…can I ask you something?”

This was not how these calls usually go. The only other time that it was anywhere close to this was…

“What happen? Is everything alright?”

“Yes… no… it’s just… Aroura… should I have.. no, this needs to be said.. She.. she wants to be…No. She is a man.”

“… Can you run that by me again?’

“Aroura… identifies as male. She wants to be referred to as a _he_. And he.. he wants to be called Atem. I’ve always loved that name but it never seemed to _fit_ Dios and Siegfried. I’m.. I’m glad that He wanted to use that name for himself. But… he’s getting bullied in school for his decisions. And I know there is more that he’s not telling me. More that he’s dealing with alone, even though I would move the world for him. And, how do I support him?”

He took some time to think on his answer. He knows that the old him would have told him to accept the body that they were born into, that Allah had given them… but he had grown since then and humans are always been flaws interpretations of the divine one. Who’s to say that our bodies are just as flawed as anything else in this imperfect world.

“Hmmm, I’d say you’d just listen to him when he talks, offer kind words when needed, and give him a safe-space to heal from the wounds that the world will give him. Speaking of which… does Serenity have an opinion on this development?”

“Oh, she’s fine with it. a little sad that she could help Atem chose his name, but she’s doesn’t seem to mind it at all. Thank you for the advice, and may good thing go your way.”

The call ended.

Now **that** , he can believe.

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother, Brother, my brilliant Cloud Dancer is dancing the lead male role in his school’s production of Swan Lake. He plays the role so perfectly. You could feel his despair as he lost the chance to be with his true love and has doomed her to spend eternity as a swan. They’re doing a tour around the continent, being students from such an acclaimed academy, and I was calling to see if you would like some tickets to see the show, I’m sure that you and Seth would love it just as I did. I already have reservations for Usagi, Mamoru, Anthy, Atem, and Yugi. Oh, Yugi is Atem’s partner. He is an _absolute_ delight.”

It’s become quite a comfort to hear his brother’s blathering about his children’s accomplishments, especially right now. He thinks about his parents and cousins coming over to stay at his house, even though Aknamkanon has a _far_ bigger place than the two-story town house that he shares with his son and the young migrant workers from areas far less prosperous than his former home. He had hope that time would change their minds about Aknamkanon’s marriage to the ice queen. **He** may think she is a heartless bitch, but Kanon truly cares for her, loves each of their five children with the passion of a flamingo dancer (even if he goes jabbering on about them far longer than any mother he has met since he moved here), and truly enjoys playing a back seat to his scarily ambitious wife.

He heard the date that a performance of his nephew, Mytho (a nickname which he rightfully prefers over Siegfried), is close by. He has an awful, horrible and delicious idea

“You know, I believe that I will go with a performance. There is one close by in late May. But, I’d like invite a few guests to this ballet as well, would it be alright if I email you the details and see if things will work out.”

“Of course, I’d be delighted! Enjoy the performance for me and may good thing go your way!”

#*#*#*#*#*#

“Brother, Brother, I’m going to be a grandpa!”

He knew that someday that that brat, Akio (who was born Dios but changed his name for one reason or another), was going to have kids someday. If there was one thing that he and his frigid bitch of a sister-in-law can agree on, is that Akio was a damn **brat** , having sex where ever buying whatever caught his eye, and **always** wanting to be the center of attention. She made sure that he can’t use any of her money to spend on his extravagant lifestyle (though he has heard that he conned some other family to be his piggy-bank). But he heard the excitement in Aknamkanon’s voice, and more importantly the lack of anything negative in his tone. He had always assumed that if Akio was exposed as the man-child that he was, his brother would be devastated. But then again, Aknamkanon always tried to see the best on people. Until they did something unredeemable.

He might as well ask, “Which one is the parent-to-be?”

“The twins!”

“…Both of them?”

“Yes, though I learned about it on Usagi’s twitter feed, you know what that is, right? Anyway, the first thing I did was call Atem and Usagi for a group chat and Atem was going to tell me when I went over latter this month. And Atem wanted me to help him and _his_ partner out in picking the child’s name, you know ‘cause that how Yugi got to be named Yugi? Anyway, Usagi wanted to use Serenity as a middle name for her child, she and Mamoru apparently knew since _Christmas_ that she was expecting but she also wanted to tell up later this month. But then she got so excited when she heard from Atem that he also was expecting that she decided to post out a tweet about it! And Usagi and _her_ partner think that the baby will be born in June but Atem and Yugi are unsure yet and really it’s just so exciting!”

“I’m glad for you.”

“Thank you! And may good thing go your way!”

#*#*#*#*#*#

He couldn’t believe it. the selfish son of a swine that had killed Amna had gotten away with it. he, he claimed that Amna had exposed herself to him and he was preserving his and her family’s honor. And those shallow, brainless sons of dogs brought it. May Allah cast them into the darkness for ten thousand years.

But that was not what hurt the most.

What hurts the most is that his family, who approved of his choice in Amna, who dined with her at the Eid el-Adha, who blessed her when their son Seth came into the world, believed it.

They took the side of the _monster_ that… that took away his wife.

And now… he can’t even call them family. Because every word they said… every scent in this place… even the very sight of their _possessions_ … fills him with **rage**. Reminding him that his wife, his sweet, caring Amna is _dead_. And they did **nothing**.

 He needed to get away. Take Seth and leave this place. He looked through the letters that Aknanamkanon had sent, trying to find the phone number that his brother gave him the one with the pictures of the girl he and the ice woman had. He found it near the bottom.

He scanned the letter for the number, throwing the pictures of the two green-eyed children behind him.

He called.

It rang once. Twice. His heart plummet to his stomach. Maybe he wasn’t there. Or maybe he was there but he was busy. Maybe he only called those last few times to gloat of his own success. Maybe-

“Hello?”

“Kanon.” he felt some shame in using the childhood name. he felt the urge to just hang up and find another way out of the country.

“Din? What’s wrong?”

“… It’s Amna. She was killed.”

“What do you want need me to do?”

“I… I can’t be here anymore. I… I’ll pay you back as soon as I get my feet on the ground… but _please_ just help me and my son get out of here.”

There was a pause.

“You don’t need to pay me back. We’re family.  I’ll find the first flight out of Cario and we take you to the Austrian House. You don’t need to worry about paying me back or anything like that. Besides, it would do Seth some good to see his cousins.”

He found tears wetting his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for coming. And may good thing go your way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love if you'd post a review and tell me what you think. Hope you have a nice day.  
> Things that just want to note here:  
> -Kanon and Din are childhood nicknames that I'll be using here for simplicity sake.  
> \- Kanon has ridiculous pet names for ALL his kids. their reactions range from amusement to embarrassed to utter LOATHING.  
> -Din and Serenity LOATH each other. Kanon is the only thing that those two can agree on.  
> -Seth maybe a few month younger than Anthy, but He extremely close to the twins.  
> -In this AU, Serenity has a global empire than has a foot-hole in every industry known to man. Kanon is her supportive house husband.


End file.
